Coolteam School Wiki:Cleanup
This is the manual of style for . Please do not do any reorganization or cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. WikiText style Headers should be in the form Header , not the form Header . This only applies to articles, image pages use Summary automatically and talkpages are free form and no changes should ever be made to header style. Things like Gary and gary are pointless, only Gary should be used. Don't bypass redirects using things like SpongeBob make use of the redirect properly with SpongeBob SquarePants. It is recommended to use linking templates rather than redirects. See ESB:Links for more info. Common improper style changes Do not add last names to links unless you have a valid reason to do so (full character name has not been used earlier in the article). Full names should not be abused to bypass redirects. Do not change page numbers in ref tags to have a leading zero. Going around the wiki and changing 3 to 03 despite most pages sticking to 3 does not improve the wiki at all and just adds pointless edits, just stick with 3. Do not place logic into humor, examples are: "How can fire be underwater?" Do not write SpongeBob's name with a lowercase "B." The "B" should always be capitalized. Do not list an episode, short, song, book chapter, or game level without including quotation marks around the title. Do not list a movie, book, comic, or game without italicizing the title. Do not place punctuation outside of quotation marks. The correct placement is inside. Example: "Help Wanted." Do not use more than one question mark or exclamation point in a row. One is all that is ever needed. Do not add captions to images in gallery pages. Do not use British English spelling or grammar. SpongeBob SquarePants is an American series, so therefore American English spellings and grammar conventions should always be used. Specific article guidelines Episodes Main article: ESB:Episode articles Characters Each character article must include: An infobox with all known information. A character biography. Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line. Quotes - Character quotes. The character's catchphrase shouldn't be on the list of quotes. References - Just the References section with a template below it to collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. If the character's biography consists of just a few sentences, please do not create an article for them. Instead, put the character's information on the character list, List of characters. Every character article must be categorized with this category: Category:Characters. Video games Each video game article must include: An infobox with all known information A description of the video game Every video game article must be categorized with this category: Category:Video games. Songs Each song article must include: A description of the song, including the writer(s), performer(s), and episode(s) featured in The lyrics Every music article must be categorized with this category: Category:Music. Books Use the following infobox template on articles about SpongeBob books: People Use the following infobox template on articles about people involved with SpongeBob, including cast members and crew members. Use this template at the bottom of people articles: